Schedule/March 2014
Starting in March 2014, a new temporary programming block was put into place. March 2014's programming blocks followed as: *'Wednesday Nights': Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures (8:00), Pete Around the Bush (8:30) *'Friday Nights': Miss Good Girl (8:00), The Aca-Girls (8:30) *'Saturday Nights': Kitty Couture (8:00), James in Hollywood (8:30), Gary and Gerry (9:00) *'Sunday Nights': Life with Twins (8:00) Luke & Lauren (9:00) Saturday, March 1 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Cats's Out of the Bag" NEW! **Valencia thinks someone has discovered her secet that she is Kitty Couture when she goes on the Quinn Braxton Radio show.' ' **'Guest Stars': Caterina Gold as Quinn Braxton. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Reunion in Hollywood" NEW! **The Birchwood family reunion has finally arrived, and James can't wait to see his family- until he finds out that Jessica lied to her sister (and arch-rival) that James is a famous actor, so James has to try to keep up the lie to protect Jessica's reputation. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Can't Blame Me / Harvey from Tennessee" **Gerry accidentally breaks the refrigerator but Gary is blamed for it by his parents. Now, with Gary being grounded, Gary tries to think up a harsh punishment for Gerry that will make him just as unhappy. **One of Gerry's online friends, Harvey from Tennesee, unexpectedly visits and Gary and Gerry are quickly thrown into a state of panic. Now the two must work together to make sure Harvey doesn't find out about Gary and Gerry. Sunday, March 2 *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "Crazy College Kids" NEW! **Brody, Naomi, and Taylor speculate what their parents were like when they were young after they find crazy college party photos of them. *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, "Lies & Life Lessons" **When popular jock Luke accidently gets framed with good girl Lauren, the two end up detention. While in detention the two realize that they have a magic journal that reveals answers and responses to life's mysterys. The two now must use the journal to find out who set them up and get escape from detention. Wednesday, March 5 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Future Me?" SERIES FINALE! **When Juliana gets an offer to atten a private school, she has a crazy dream about her future and meets her future self. She also starts to realize that Max may have a crush on her. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Pete Around the- Oh Brother!" NEW! **Nedia finds out that her worst enemy is Don's son, meaning they're going to be siblings. Friday, March 7 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Music Girl" NEW! **Miranda and Hazel are doing karaoke when their video accidently gets uploaded online, by Hazel. Miranda is very upset, but a little relieved when people approach her in school telling her they liked her music. Jealous by the attention Miranda is getting, Callie challenges her to sing infront of a crowd at the school's musical talent show. Deon, Chad, and Joey are all chosen to be partners in a project in their science class, and Joey and Deon begin to bond, while Chad feels left out. Miranda and Hazel sing as a duo against Callie in the talent show. *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls, TBA **TBA Saturday, March 8 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Fashion for a Trashin" NEW! **Kitty has a hard time facing the truth when one of her favorite designers designs something that she doesn't think is good. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Oh No He Didn't" NEW! **When James sees Mickey hanging out with Rosa, he and Marianne assume that Mickey is cheating on her and try to get to the bottom of it. Meanwhile, Thomas and Rebecca start to rethink their relationship. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Making Over Gerry / Dr. Love" NEW! **Gary comes up with the idea of giving Gerry a complete makeover so he can finally go out in the real world as himself. But, the only person they know who can do makeovers like this is Pepper. As result, Scottie and Garry must have Pepper give the makeover without finding out the secret that Gerry is Gary's clone, but things don't go as planned. **Gerry starts giving girls in his chatroom online love advice. Gary decides to go to him when he needs advice after Dani from his English class askes him to the school dance. Sunday, March 9 *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "Mama Who Bore Me" NEW! **The family sits down together on family night and recounts the days each of the five kids were born. *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, "Artsy & Artie" NEW! **When the journal inspiries Lauren to enter the art show downtown LA, she makes a master piece that is sure to win and intrust it with Luke, but when Luke's rival Artie and him decide to hold a soccer ball kick off to see who can kick the best they accidently ruin Lauren's master piece. Now Luke, Sasha, and Riley try to fix it before the big art show without Lauren finding out. Wednesday, March 12 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Juliana and Max and the Babysitting Adventures" **After Max "accidentally" ruin Juliana's chances with Aiden (again), Kaylee and Faith realize that he has a crush on Juliana. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Pete Around the Other Girl" NEW! **Nick thinks that Don is cheating on Dena. Friday, March 14 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Goody-Goody Two Shoes Girl" NEW! **When Miranda tries to help a girl in school known as a goody-goody some advice on how to lose her good girl rep while still remaining true to who she is, she tries to start her own rebellion and be a bit more talk-a-tive to people. Joey, Hazel, and Callie work together to get the cafeteria to start making better food again after the lunch staff try to turn everything into stew. Miya starts a sewing club and is suprised to see that Deon joins and is actually pretty good. *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls, "Romeo, I Have Love For The" NEW! **Marley and Eleanor audition for parts in the school's play of Romeo and Juliet, things get a little crazy when Eleanor gets the part over Marley and Marley gets a little jealous. Saturday, March 15 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Kitty's Going Down" NEW! **Shortly after Kitty Couture gets funded by a big-time producer, Val makes the mistake of insulting the producer's wife's newest outfit, so Val and Tina try to hide the video from the producer to avoid being shut down. Meanwhile, Tyler is in the election for school president, and enlists Antonio and Aunt Shelly to help him win.To keep the producer from shutting down Kitty Couture, Val and Tina participate in a fashion show hosted by his wife- unfortunately, the outfits all look awful and Kitty's fans expect Kitty to trash them. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Whodunnit?" NEW! **Jessica and Mark's wedding china is broken, and Marianne has proof that seems the show that James and Thomas did it, so James and Thomas try to prove otherwise, with help from Jayli *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Love and War" NEW! **Sal tries to convince herself that her liking Gary was only a phase. Meanwhile, Gary needs help hiding from Dani and her friends from the wrestling team who want to hurt him after he turned down Dani's dance proposal. Sunday, March 16 *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "Performing Farts" NEW! **Charles signs the family up for a performing arts class. Meanwhile, Alex is sick so he can't go. Brody volunteers to stay home with him so he can get out of the class but taking care of a sick baby turns out to be a lot more work than he expected. *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, ""Leprechauns & Luck" NEW! **Lauren is excited to celebrate St. Patrick's Day and get in touch with her Irish culture. The problem is, she has a deadly fear of leprechauns. So she'll be able to finally celebrate the day without being paranoid of leprechauns, Lauren enlists the help of Luke, Sasha, Riley, and the journal to help her get over her fear. Wednesday, March 19 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Juliana and the Halloween Adventures (Part 1)" **When Kaylee is told by her parents to take Juliana and her friends (Max and Walker) babysitting she takes them to a haunted house next door to an old lady known as "Crazy Cathie". While in the haunted house they hear scary noises next door and are convinced that she is hiding a dirty secret. The four of them end up sneaking inside the house to try and figure out what has happened, but now has no way out. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Pete Around the Wedding (Part 1)" NEW! **The wedding is coming up! But when Nick's latest endeavor goes wrong and the wedding chapel burns down, can Pete and Nedia fix everything? Friday, March 21 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Bad Girl" **When Miranda gives out some advice that one person doesn't think is the best advice, she quickly realizes that she can't always please everyone when she gives a girl advice on how to fit in more and she becomes a bad girl. Hazel tries to help her figure out who the person the she gave the bad advice to is, so that maybe they can help him without giving away their secret. The whole school has a art show competition that Miya must win in order to get an "A" in her art class, this becomes a challenge when Deon enters the constant, because he is very artistic. Miya talks Joey into helping her, and Deon gets Chad to help him. Callie is the host of the art competition alongside the art teacher, and doesn't do a good job of being supportive to the constestants. *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls TBA **TBA Saturday, March 22 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Claws Are Out" **When a popular news reporter calls out the new Kitty Couture for being a little to nice, Val and Tina try their best to retaliate and fierce of Kitty's image. Antonia and Tyler help Shelly model her new male clothes in order to win over the attention of a famous fashion model. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Newbies" NEW! **Carter, the new kid in Marianne's class, has a crush on Marianne, so James and Thomas try to help him talk to her. Meanwhile, Rebecca joins a band, and immediately becomes the outcast, so she enlists Jessica and Jaylin's help to prove otherwise. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "The Carnival of Boom La Dome" / "Pick-a-Harvey" NEW! **Gary and Scottie are excited to go to Boom La Dome's annual town carnival together. But, their plans are ravaged when Gerry tells them he already made plans to attend the carnival with his new friend, Harvey. Since Gary and Gerry cannot be seen together, only one can go. Gary tells Gerry he can go instead but on the night of, Gary locks Gerry in his room and leaves with Scottie. Once Gerry breaks out, he ragefully decides to go to the carnival with Harvey and have the time of his life, despite the risk **When Mr. Pickahorn discovers "Gary" has a new friend, Harvey, he decides to invite him over so he can see if he has noticed anything peculiar about Gary. But Harvey is not very cooperative and begins to frustrate Mr. Pickahorn. Sunday, March 23 *'8:00' - Life with Twins, TBA **TBA *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, "Tricks & Trouble" **When Luke gets kicked out of the soccer team, he must track down who's behind it and get his place on the team back with help from the magic journal, but in order to do it, he needs to go undercover. Wednesday, March 26 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Juliana and the Halloween Adventures (Part 2)" **The kids manage to escape the house, but one of them ends up trapped inside. The kids must now get back inside to get that person out. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Pete Around the Wedding (Part 2)" NEW! **The wedding is getting nearer, and Pete, Nedia, and Nick still haven't told Dena that they have nowhere to have the wedding. Will all end well? Friday, March 28 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Honest Girl" NEW! **After giving advice that one should always be honest. Miss Good Girl is pressured into revealing her identity, and questioned if she should or not. *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls, TBA **TBA Saturday, March 29 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "April's Wild Ride" NEW! **April decides to host a party for her new home, things go wrong when Val, Tina, and Antonio get lost with the cake on the way to a party. To keep April remaning calm, Shelly challanges April to ride the robot bull, only the plan for a distraction turns into a major competition. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Gamer Juice" NEW! **Thomas and Marianne accidentally end up creating an addicting juice together, and make a lot of money on it. But when they find out it has an ingredient that's causing an allergic reaction in everyone who drinks it, they need to find a way to get the money back before they end up in jail. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Jaylin compete for school president, and James can't choose who to vote for. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "That Sal Gal" NEW! **Sal is forced to take on the job as the school's new news anchor. Sal doesn't want to at all and speaking on a TV screen is so not her thing, however, when she begins the job, she starts to really like it. The job even begins to change her into a more outgoing person. Her personality and appearance starts to change from brutally honest punk girl to peppy, cute news anchor. And when Gary and Scottie notice this, they decide they need to get her to quit the job so they can have the old Sal back. Sunday, March 30 *'8:00' - Life with Twins, TBA **TBA *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, "Confiscations & Catastrophes" NEW! **Luke and Lauren fear that the secret of the journal is threatened after Luke gets it taken away by his math teacher, Ms. Nooke, after using it in class when he was supposed to be doing work. The four friends must now do everything in their power to get it back. Category:Schedule